Антигуа и Барбуда
О бывшей столице Гватемалы см. Антигуа-Гватемала. |Год расчёта ВВП = 2008 |Место по ВВП = 172 |ВВП на душу населения = 19 340 |Валюта = Восточно-карибский доллар (XCD,код 951) |Домен = .ag |ISO = ATG |Телефонный код = 1-268 |Часовой пояс = -4 }} Анти́гуа и Барбу́да ( и , в пер. с — «древний» и «бородатый») — государство на одноимённых островах и острове Редонда в группе Малых Антильских островов (Карибское море). Население — в основном негры. Большая часть верующих — протестанты. Член Содружества, Организации американских государств. Глава государства — монарх Великобритании, представленный генерал-губернатором. История В древности острова населяли индейцы-араваки. В 13-ом веке их вытеснили воинственные племена карибов. Острова открыты Христофором Колумбом в 1493 во время его второй экспедиции. С 1632 — владение Великобритании. Англичане основали на Антигуа плантационное хозяйство (сахарный тростник, хлопчатник, табак, кокосы), для этого стали завозить негров-рабов из Африки. Рабство было отменено в 1834 году. В 1958—1962 Антигуа — в составе Вест-Индской федерации. В феврале 1967 Англия предоставила Антигуа статус «ассоциированного с Великобританией государства». С 1 ноября 1981 — независимое государство. Имеет дипломатические отношения с Российской Федерацией (установлены с СССР 5.01.1990) Политическая система Политическая система Антигуа и Барбуды определяется как федеральная парламентская монархия. Главой государства является монарх Великобритании, который назначает генерал-губернатора, обладающего представительскими функциями. Луиза Лейк-Тэк, назначенная генерал-губернатором в 2007 году, стала первой женщиной-губернатором в истории Антигуа и Барбуды, занявшей этот пост. Состав Совета министров (правительства) Антигуа и Барбуды утверждается генерал-губернатором по представлению премьер-министра (с 23 марта 2004 г. — Болдуин Спенсер). Премьер-министр является главой правительства, которому принадлежит исполнительная власть. Законодательная власть принадлежит правительству и обеим палатам парламента Антигуа и Барбуды. Двухпалатный парламент состоит из Сената (включает в себя 17 членов, назначаемых генерал-губернатором) и Палаты представителей (включает в себя 17 депутатов, избираемых по мажоритарной системе сроком на 5 лет). Последние выборы состоялись 12 марта 2009 года. По результатам выборов Объединенная прогрессивная партия получила 9 депутатских мест, Лейбористская партия - 7 мест, Народное Движение Барбуды - 1 место. Судебная власть представлена Восточно-карибским Верховным судом (штаб-квартира расположена в Сент-Люсии, один судья является резидентом Антигуа и Барбуды и председательствует в Суде общей юрисдикции). Антигуа и Барбуда также является членом Карибского суда справедливости. Административное деление Территория Антигуа и Барбуды разделена на 6 округов — Сент-Петер и Сент-Филип, Сент-Джордж, Сент-Джон, Сент-Мэри, Сент-Пол — и 2 зависимые территории: Барбуда и Редонда. Географические данные Государство состоит из двух сравнительно крупных островов и нескольких мелких островков возле их побережья. Антигуа — наиболее крупный (280 км²) и населенный. Остров Барбуда, расположенный в 48 км к северу от Антигуа, является вторым по величине островом (161 км²). Маленький необитаемый островок Редонда (1,6 км²), примерно в 40 км западнее Антигуа, также является частью государства Антигуа и Барбуда. В ландшафте в основном преобладают низменности. Самая высокая точка Антигуа — холм Богги (402 м). Наивысшая точка Барбуды — 32 м. Столица государства — г. Сент-Джонс, расположена на о. Антигуа. Крупнейшим поселением на о. Барбуда является Кодрингтон. На островах преобладает теплый тропический климат, с постоянным температурами в течение года. Наилучшие погодные условия — с конца ноября до начала мая. Природа Остров Антигуа холмист, высотой до 402 м (г. Богги), коралловый о-в Барбуда имеет плоский рельеф. Вулканический о-в Редонда необитаем. Климат тропический пассатный, жаркий. Влажный сезон приходится на май — ноябрь. Осенью характерны ураганы. Речная сеть отсутствует, что остро ставит проблему пресной воды. Животный мир островов представлен главным образом богатой орнитофауной, в окрестных водах — сообщества коралловых рифов. Экономика Основа экономики — туризм (60 % ВВП). В сельском хозяйстве культивируются хлопок, фрукты, овощи, бананы, кокосы, манго, сахарный тростник; разводится скот. Промышленность — производство одежды и алкогольных напитков. Население Население — 85,6 тыс. (оценка на июль 2009). Годовой прирост — 1,3 %. Рождаемость — 16,6 на 1000 жителей (фертильность — 2,07 рождений на женщину), смертность — 5,9 на 1000, иммиграция — 2,4 на 1000. Средняя продолжительность жизни — 72 года у мужчин, 77 лет у женщин. Этно-расовый состав: негры — 91 %, мулаты — 4,4 %, белые — 1,7 %, другие — 2,9 % (по переписи 2001 года). Религии — англикане 26 %, адвентисты седьмого дня 12 %, пятидесятники 11 %, мораване 11 %, католики 10 %, другие христиане (методисты, баптисты, церковь бога и др.) 22 %, прочие 2 %, атеисты и неопределившиеся 6 % (по переписи 2001 года). Грамотность — 86 %. Городское население — 36 %, сельское — 64 %. Возрастную группу до 15 лет составляют 28 % населения, от 15 до 65 лет — 67 %, старше 65 лет — 5 %. Культура Различные вопросы * Телекоммуникации в Антигуа и Барбуда * Транспорт в Антигуа и Барбуда * Армия Антигуа и Барбуды Вооружённые силы Антигуа и Барбуды (Royal Antigua and Barbuda Defence Force) состоят из 1 пехотного батальона (185 солдат и офицеров). * Международные отношения Антигуа и Барбуда Примечания Ссылки * * Информация об Антигуа и Барбуде * Описание островов Антигуа и Барбуда. Фотографии. * Антигуа Категория:Антигуа и Барбуда Категория:Конституционные монархии Категория:Островные государства Категория:Унитарные государства Категория:Бывшие колонии Великобритании af:Antigua en Barbuda an:Antigua y Barbuda ar:أنتيغوا وبربودا ast:Antigua y Barbuda az:Antiqua və Barbuda bat-smg:Antėgva ė Barbuda bcl:Antigwa asin Barbuda be:Антыгуа і Барбуда be-x-old:Антыґуа і Барбуда bg:Антигуа и Барбуда bn:অ্যান্টিগুয়া ও বার্বুডা bo:ཨེན་ཊི་གུའ་དང་བར་བུ་ཌ། br:Antigua ha Barbuda bs:Antigva i Barbuda ca:Antigua i Barbuda ceb:Antigua ug Barbuda crh:Antigua ve Barbuda cs:Antigua a Barbuda cy:Antigua a Barbuda da:Antigua og Barbuda de:Antigua und Barbuda dsb:Antigua a Barbuda dv:އެންޓިގުއާ އަދި ބާބިއުޑާ ee:Antigua and Barbuda el:Αντίγκουα και Μπαρμπούντα en:Antigua and Barbuda eo:Antigvo-Barbudo es:Antigua y Barbuda et:Antigua ja Barbuda eu:Antigua eta Barbuda fa:آنتیگوا و باربودا fi:Antigua ja Barbuda fiu-vro:Antigua ja Barbuda fr:Antigua-et-Barbuda frp:Antigoa-et-Barbuda fy:Antigua en Barbûda ga:Antigua agus Barbúda gd:Antigua agus Barbuda gl:Antiga e Barbuda - Antigua and Barbuda gv:Antigua as Barbuda he:אנטיגואה וברבודה hi:अंटीगुआ और बारबूडा hif:Antigua and Barbuda hr:Antigva i Barbuda ht:Antigwa ak Babouda hu:Antigua és Barbuda hy:Անտիգուա և Բարբուդա ia:Antigua e Barbuda id:Antigua dan Barbuda io:Antigua e Barbuda is:Antígva og Barbúda it:Antigua e Barbuda ja:アンティグア・バーブーダ jv:Antigua-Barbuda ka:ანტიგუა და ბარბუდა kk:Антигуа мен Барбуда kn:ಆಂಟಿಗುವ ಮತ್ತು ಬಾರ್ಬುಡ ko:앤티가 바부다 ku:Antîgua û Berbûda kw:Antiga ha Barbuda la:Antiqua et Barbuda lb:Antigua a Barbuda lij:Antigua e Barbuda lmo:Antigua e Barbuda ln:Antigua mpé Barbuda lt:Antigva ir Barbuda lv:Antigva un Barbuda mk:Антигва и Барбуда ml:ആന്റിഗ്വ ബർബുഡ mr:अँटिगा आणि बार्बुडा ms:Antigua dan Barbuda na:Antigua me Barbuda nah:Antigua īhuān Barbuda nds:Antigua un Barbuda ne:एण्टिगुवा र बार्बाडस nl:Antigua en Barbuda nn:Antigua og Barbuda no:Antigua og Barbuda nov:Antigua e Barbuda nv:Antíígwa dóó Hashkʼaan Bikéyah Yázhí oc:Antigua e Barbuda os:Антигуæ æмæ Барбудæ pam:Antigua and Barbuda pl:Antigua i Barbuda pms:Antigua e Barbuda ps:انټيګ او بربودا pt:Antígua e Barbuda rm:Antigua e Barbuda ro:Antigua şi Barbuda sa:अंटीग्वा sah:Антигуа уонна Барбуда scn:Antigua e Barbuda se:Antigua ja Barbuda sh:Antigva i Barbuda simple:Antigua and Barbuda sk:Antigua a Barbuda sl:Antigva in Barbuda sq:Antigua dhe Barbuda sr:Антигва и Барбуда sv:Antigua och Barbuda sw:Antigua na Barbuda ta:அன்டிகுவா பர்புடா tg:Антигуаю Барбуда th:ประเทศแอนติกาและบาร์บูดา tl:Antigua at Barbuda tr:Antigua ve Barbuda ug:ئانتىگۇئا ۋە باربۇدا uk:Антигуа і Барбуда ur:اینٹیگوا و باربوڈا uz:Antigua va Barbuda vec:Antigua e Barbuda vi:Antigua và Barbuda vo:Lantigeän e Barbudeän war:Antigua ngan Barbuda wo:Antigua ak Barbuda xal:Антигуд болн Барбуд yo:Ántígúà àti Bàrbúdà zh:安提瓜和巴布达 zh-min-nan:Antigua kap Barbuda